


belonging.

by hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairies, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Stockholm Syndrome, chanyeol cant speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: It's been Baekhyun's dream to have control; his whole life has been planned out for him since his brother ran away. The little fairy he finds might just be what he needs in life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written a fic and I'm surprised the thing that brought me back was something so horrible, but this terrible thought at 4am needed to be expunged from my system.
> 
> Please make sure you read the tags of this fic!!! I understand that these subjects are triggering and I don't want anyone to be reminded of past traumas or simply feel like they're too far out of their comfort zone. This epilogue chapter isn't triggering, I don't think, so if you're curious about the set up of this story, there's not much to worry about besides rich family drama. I will include another trigger warning with the update that will come before the end of this week because that's where most of the problematic stuff will go down.
> 
> Again, please be weary, don't push yourself past what you can handle, I even had a hard time writing this.
> 
> If you do chose to read this fic, I hope you enjoy it despite the awful subject! Thank you!

_“We’ll be having dinner together this Friday, we need you to be there, Baekhyun,”_ his mother’s voice explained over the phone.

Baekhyun was staring out of his window, displeased at the news that he would have to meet with his parents to no doubt discuss something regarding the family business. He sighed and ran his hand through his long—by his parents’ standard—black hair, “If it’s just more information about the next move for the firm, Dad can send it to me in an email.”

_“It’s nothing like that, dear,”_ she said. _“This is much more serious; I’d rather we tell you in person.”_

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed together, he turned his back to the window. “Mom? What is this about?” It wasn’t often that his parents, his mother especially, was cryptic about why they needed to talk in person; the only other time being when his brother fell off the face of the earth, the three of them unable to trace him.

_“We’ll tell you at dinner. Promise me you’ll be there._”

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. He hung up, pulling on a strand of hair that hung in his face. He’d have to get it cut before Friday.

They ate in silence, the tension in the air from this big announcement his parents had setting the flow of dinner off completely. His mother was smiling assuredly at him more than usual, while his father’s expression remained as stoic as ever. “Okay,” Baekhyun spoke up, unable to handle the silence any longer. “What am I here for?”

His father looked up from his plate. “You’re aware of the Do Corporation, correct?”

Baekhyun lifted a single eyebrow in question. “Of course, I am. What business do we have with Do Corporation?”

“Well, the CEO has a daughter, who’s single. Do Sookyung,” his father trailed off, allowing Baekhyun to piece it together himself.

Baekhyun’s expression hardens immediately. “Dad, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious, son. Both Do and I need an heir. His oldest daughter has... _issues _with conceiving and since your brother decided to run away from the business, you have to pick up the slack.”

“This isn’t fair!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Baekhyun—”

“_No!_ I’m not letting you guys marry me off to whoever for the sake of _your_ company, find someth—”

“You have no right to speak to your mother that way!” his father yelled, cutting him off mid-sentence. The elder slammed his fork down onto the table, narrowly missing the plate. “You’ve known your life wouldn’t be fair since your _insolent _brother decide to fuck us all over! Do you think it was fair to me when I found out _you’d_ have to take over my business?”

“Honey,” Baekhyun’s mother tried to intervene once again, she placed her hand over her husband’s arm, an attempt to calm him down.

“You’re meeting Sookyung Sunday afternoon and the two of you _will_ get married, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?”

Baekhyun huffed. He slouched down into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, gaze averted. He gave a curt nod before the man across the table from him could have another outburst.

“Good,” he sighed, head snapping to the side quickly to release the tension in his muscles in his neck. “We’ll be having lunch at the Do’s house that day, my secretary will send you the details by tomorrow.”

“Is that all?”

His father nodded.

“I’m going home,” he said as he stood, dropping the napkin that was laid across his lap onto the table.

“Don’t you want to finish your dinner, sweetheart?” his mother called after him as he walked out of their lavish dining room.

“Lost my appetite.”

Baekhyun’s father met him outside of the Do residence when he arrived on Sunday. As the two of them walked up their driveway, the elder leaned in to say, “Make sure you leave a good impression on Sookyung. Be nice, _woo_ her, if you will. But I swear, if you cost me this deal—”

“I got it,” Baekhyun snapped. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, old man.”

“I better not.”

They walked into the Do mansion together, getting greeted by the CEO of Do Corporations himself. He was a cheerful man, shaking Baekhyun’s hand with an eerie amount of enthusiasm. Nevertheless, Baekhyun returned the enthusiastic introduction.

“What a lovely young man you got here, Byun,” Mr. Do acknowledged as he clapped a hand over Baekhyun’s father’s arm. He’d never seen anyone be so casual with his dad before. _Odd._ “Sookyung’s gonna love him!”

“I hope so, Do,” his dad laughed.

“Where is she? I should introduce myself,” Baekhyun asked with a smile, hoping it didn’t look as forced as it felt.

Mr. Do held up a single finger before he called out, nice and loud, “_Sookyung!”_

“_Coming!_” Baekhyun heard from behind him. He turned towards the sound to be met with the sight of her.

She came jogging in, but not too much to not look lady-like in her flowy, little spring dress. The first thing Baekhyun noticed about her was her figure: she had incredible curves, nice round breasts that looked delightful to squeeze, and plush thighs from what little he could see at the hemline of her dress. As his gaze continued upwards, he noticed her plush lips, her top lip curving prettily like the top of a heart. Her eyes were large too, innocent looking, paired with thick, but somehow charmingly cute eyebrows. Her black hair was in a short chin-length bob that framed her face well.

Overall, Baekhyun didn’t have anything terrible to say about her, but he couldn’t help resenting the fact he was forcibly betrothed to the girl.

“Sookyung, this is your fiancé, Byun Baekhyun,” Mr. Do told her as he let a hand fall to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder, startling said man just a bit.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sookyung,” he greeted politely, reaching a hand out to her.

“Likewise, _oppa_,” she said shyly, letting Baekhyun take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles. Her cheeks flared a pretty pink at the gesture and she brought her unoccupied hand up to cover her smile. _Too easy._

Mr. Do whistled in approval. “Easy there, tiger! Sookyung, you two should go somewhere quiet to get to know each other.”

She nodded and took Baekhyun’s hand, leading him off to another room.

“Don’t have _too_ much fun!” Mr. Do called behind them.

“I won’t, Daddy!”

Sookyung led him into what he assumed to be her room, closing the door behind the two of them and locking it, “To make sure we don’t get interrupted,” she explained.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, “Oh?”

She giggled at Baekhyun’s greasy comment, her shoulders came up next to her ears as she cringed. “Not like _that_, oppa!”

Baekhyun laughed and let her guide him to her bed where they sat and talked. Sookyung was a really nice girl; she seemed easy-going and spoiled just like the baby of the household would be. But even with every smile, every laugh Baekhyun pulled out of her, his blood still boiled and prickled with distaste. She was the bane of his existence, the final breech of his freedom.

He was sick of not having control over anything in his life, he wanted—_needed_ that control. Wherever he could find it.

With his false smile stretched across his face, he tuned out the story Sookyung was telling him and he made out his plan to take off the following week.


	2. belonging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I've actually made it to posting this entire fic before the end of this week!
> 
> First, I'd like to talk about the reasoning behind this fic, to give a bit of context of why something this intense is coming from me. Personally, I enjoy writing things that don't necessarily end well, so I've been thinking about writing a fic with a heavier topic like this since I first posted "Lovely Jongdae." This idea came to me at 4am, I was just thinking about how cute a pocket-sized Chanyeol would be and then something in my brain kept going towards manipulation, power imbalance, etc. Maybe it was the people with the extreme kinks on NSFW twitter polluting my mind, but once the idea came to me I needed to get it out of my system. I feel like this fic works as a character study for me; the abuser and his abusee, and how someone comes to abuse their power. I don't mean to romanticize these topics, everything that happens in this story is horrible and I'm not encouraging anyone to do this to another person or any one to stay in a relationship like this. I don't mean to offend or hurt anyone either.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
This story contains heavy themes of manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, sexual coercion, etc. Read at your own risk, please don't push your limits farther than you can handle!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol had left the glade not too long ago, his iridescent wings working hard to glide him through the air. Out of all the fairies, he went out the most often; most fairies feared the horrors of humans and being captured or eaten by something bigger than them, but he couldn’t say he was scared of any of that. Humans were going to be curious of him, of course they would be, that didn’t make all of them bad people.

He was enjoying the sweet spring breeze against his skin, before his reprieve was interrupted by the sound of a weak buzz. Chanyeol’s eyes zeroed in on the wounded bee, helplessly twitching in the grass below. He quickly flew down to try and help the poor thing, vocalizing a sad jingling sound. As he inspected the bee’s wings, he heard the crack of a stick behind him. He startled slightly, turning cautiously towards the direction of the noise. There was a man standing there—he was rather beautiful, he could be a fairy himself if he hadn’t been so big—frozen, presumably afraid that he scared Chanyeol off. His droopy eyes were opened wide waiting for the fairy to make a move. To try and calm the human down, he flashes a smile, making a nice, welcoming jingle with a flutter of his wings.

Before he knew it, Chanyeol was scooped up into a jar. The man started talking to him, “Such a pretty fairy, it’d be a shame if anyone came to harm you. Good thing I was here to save you, yeah?” He lifted the jar up to his face, so he was eye level with the poor little fairy, “My name is Baekhyun, by the way.”

Chanyeol was shaking his head, tinkling sounds coming out wildly and destressed as he beat his little fists against the sides of the jar. He felt tears begin to prick at his eyes in the midst of his panic. He was being taken away.

Away from the wounded bee. Away from the safety of the glade he called his home. He never got to tell his family a proper goodbye.

Baekhyun set the little fairy in a jar on the shelf, proud that he was successful in capturing the little creature. He smiled fondly at his new treasure.

The fairy was crying, fisting his eyes and making incoherent, defeated bell-like sounds. The fairy was pretty cramped in the mason jar Baekhyun had chosen to put him in, the diameter of the base only being a bit over three inches wide and the height being twelve inches, while the fairy was probably nine or so inches tall. He was honestly very pretty when he cried, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t enjoy seeing the poor thing so upset. “Why are you crying, precious? Aren’t you glad that I saved you?” he asked, unable to mask the mocking tone in his voice.

Chanyeol glared at the man, hitting the sides of the jar and making the motions of screaming at Baekhyun.

He laughed at this, “I know it’s scary, little fairy. But I just wanted to help you, I know you’ll be thankful for it later.”

_What was this human talking about?_ Chanyeol thought. Before, he could throw more angry jingles at the human, he asked, “So, what do little fairies eat him? Since I’ll be taking care of you from now on.”

Chanyeol’s face was hot, turning a bright, angry red, contrasting with the curly light blonde color of his hair. He turned his back to the human, crossing his arms and sitting down to stare at the wall on the back of the shelf.

“All right,” Baekhyun sighed in defeat. “I’ll leave you alone _for now_, I’ll see if I can find out on my own.” He left to his study, sitting at his computer and looking up fairy diets.

While the human was gone and Chanyeol’s anger started to subside, he pulled his knees up to his chest, his wings drooped, and he began to cry again. He was disappointed in himself; all his friends and family had been right to warn him to be more cautious around humans. He couldn’t help but worry that these were his last moments on earth, his captor simply enjoying teasing and torturing him before he inevitably killed him. He couldn’t believe how foolish he’d been. Eventually, he passed out from crying so much.

When Chanyeol came back to consciousness with a small jingle, it was already dark outside. Baekhyun was quick to turn his attention to the little creature. He got up and moved to stand in front of the shelf where Chanyeol’s jar was. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” he said cheerily. “How’d you sleep?”

The blonde blinked a couple of times up at the human before his glare was back. How could the asshole act so innocent when he’s just going to end up torturing Chanyeol to death or something. He punches his fist against the wall once before huddling himself against the side of the jar, trying to get as far away from Baekhyun as he possibly can.

Baekhyun chuckled, “I expected as much from a feisty thing like you.” He moved into his kitchen to grab a fresh blueberry and two almonds. He read that fairies didn’t eat much due to their tiny size, so a single fruit or nut was usually enough to suffice. Baekhyun unscrewed the jar’s lid, dropped the bits of food in, and quickly shut the lid before the fairy could react fast enough to try and climb out.

Chanyeol was furious, slamming his hands against the lid that had little holes poked out for him to breathe.

Baekhyun’s soft, easy going smile fell off of his face, something more stoically evil taking over hi features. He grabbed the jar off the shelf, roughly jostling Chanyeol inside. “I’m done being nice,” he growled at the creature. He shakes the jar just to make the fairy lose his footing and fall against the opposite wall of the jar. “I’ve done so much for you and you repay me by being a spoiled, little _brat_? I saved you and I just fed you, I’m _not _here to hurt you, little fairy.”

Chanyeol was genuinely cowering at this point; he had his back pressed up against the jar’s wall completely still, scared that if he moved even a millimeter, Baekhyun would somehow hurt him through the glass.

“Do you think I deserve to be treated that way? After being so kind?”

Chanyeol still refused to move besides the small involuntary shaking of his limbs.

This only served to make Baekhyun more furious, his cheeks heating up in anger. “_Answer me!_ I _know _you can understand me!” he yelled, shocking the poor, little fairy. Chanyeol quickly shook his head ‘no’—unwittingly—the same distressed tinkling sound from earlier returning to his actions. He put his little hands up against the glass wall that Baekhyun was looking through, trying to surrender.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm down after seeing the submission. When he opened his eyes again, the fairy was looking up at him as if he was worried he still did the wrong thing. “I know that you’re scared, precious,” he started, sounding a lot gentler than he had before. “But you should trust me, yeah? I just want to help you.”

Chanyeol was still shaking, the biggest part of him knew he shouldn’t trust the human, that the human didn’t have his best interest in mind. But a small part of him wanted to believe Baekhyun, was _starting_ to believe Baekhyun.

“I still have to punish you, though. I really don’t want to do this, but you need to learn how to trust me,” Baekhyun said. The fairy cried out and he sadly shook his head. “I won’t be harsh with you, precious, this is the first time you’ve acted out. But you’ll be staying on the top shelf in time out for the night.” While saying this, the human easily moved the jar up onto the highest shelf. The fairy made a jingle that sounded something akin to a whine to Baekhyun. “I’m sorry, baby, but I have to do this.”

The fairy continued to cry sadly to the human as he prepared to go to sleep. Eventually, Chanyeol gave up, his throat tired from use for the day as Baekhyun settled down in his bed.

Baekhyun looked up at the top shelf where his fairy was. “Good night, little fairy,” he said before turning of his lamp light and laying down.

Chanyeol sat alone in the dark. His blueberry and almonds still left uneaten on the floor of the jar. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting, there was no way for him to see the position of the moon from here. As he sat with his thoughts, he felt himself slowly come back to his senses. He wasn’t going to sit around and let this human keep him captive. He started frantically looking around the shelf to see if there was something around to help him escape, keeping his jingles to a minimum.

Then it hit him, he was on the top shelf. He moved quickly, pushing against the side of the jar so it would lose its balance and fall onto its side. Chanyeol couldn’t help letting out a quick surprised jingle once it fell. He looked over to the lump on the bed, it didn’t seem like Baekhyun had woken up, his form remaining in the same position as before. Now was his chance, he crawled so the jar rolled forward and off the side of the shelf, plummeting towards the floor. As it fell, Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to get stabbed with a shard of glass once he made impact with the ground and the jar shattered.

But that didn’t happen.

When he landed the jar was still in one piece, not a single crack anywhere. He looked up confused and angry that his plan was foiled, around him were soft blanket and pillows, all lain out underneath the shelf.

Baekhyun was up out of bed and picking up the jar before Chanyeol could react. “I knew you would do that, fairy,” he said groggily, like the commotion the creature was causing had disturbed his sleep. He set the jar back on the top shelf, “Don’t do that again. I don’t want to worsen your punishment.”

Chanyeol pouted, frustrated at the intelligence of the human. _How am I going to escape?_

Chanyeol woke to his jar moving from off the top shelf the next morning.

Baekhyun held the jar up to his face, smiling at his fairy, “Good morning, starshine!” he sang. “How’d you sleep?” he asked.

Chanyeol continued to stare up at Baekhyun, groggy and confused from just waking up.

“You still haven’t eaten your food?” he asked. The fairy looked down, seeing the blueberry had gotten a bit smushed from his tussle in the jar last night and the two almonds still wholly intact. “You have to eat, precious, or else you’ll get weak,” Baekhyun said, concerned. “Should we eat together? Maybe that will make you feel better.” He brought the jar with him to the kitchen and set Chanyeol down while he began to cook himself breakfast.

Chanyeol watched him carefully, but also kept stealing glances to the fruits in front of him. While Baekhyun wasn’t looking, distracted by his own cooking, Chanyeol leaned down to sniff the blueberry. It didn’t smell like it was injected with anything, but who’s to say he didn’t use something that was unscented. Or something that fairies were nose-blind to. He grimaced at the bits, pushing them away from himself.

Before he knew it, Baekhyun was done cooking and he maneuvered them to sit at his little dining room table. “Eat up!” he human cheered and began to dig into his food. Chanyeol couldn’t recognize what it was but continued to watch his captor eat something yellow and fluffy. After a couple of bites Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol still hadn’t touched his food. “Come on, little fairy, you have to eat. If your worried I did something, I swear to you that I didn’t.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the human. He nudged one of the almonds with his foot in defiance.

“Please? At least take one bite for me?”

The fairy continued to hold his ground.

Baekhyun’s face fell much like it did last night, the fairy immediately gulping at the display. “Are you looking for another punishment, fairy?” he asked, threat clear in his voice.

Chanyeol panicked at that, quickly reaching down to grab one of the almonds and holding it to his chest. He worriedly looked up at Baekhyun for a quick second, the stormy expression already having left his features. The human nodded at him, encouraging him to take a bite. Chanyeol gulped looking at the nut in his hands before he leaned down and took a tentative bite. It didn’t taste suspicious, that was for sure. If anything, it was kind of nice to eat.

“Is it good?” Baekhyun asked, chewing on another bite of that yellow stuff.

Chanyeol slowly nodded his head. He took another bite.

“There was nothing to worry about, right?” he continued. “You don’t feel funny, do you?”

The fairy shook his head.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun cooed.

The following week went about the same, for the most part. The passing days feeling unnecessarily longer than usual for Chanyeol being trapped away in the jar. Baekhyun continued to feed the fairy fruits, usually berries and almonds, praising him whenever he was good, and threatening punishment if Chanyeol ever acted out. Hearing the potential of future punishment would cause Chanyeol to behave almost immediately. He was too afraid of how the punishments could escalate, afraid of what Baekhyun was willing to do to him.

He never stopped thinking of how he could escape, though, but he did find his will to escape slowly dissipating as time went on. The weird little part of him that began to trust every nice thing Baekhyun said, craved to hear the man praise him, feared disappointing him grew as the days went on. He hated that his resolve was cracking so quickly but he felt as if his resilience was becoming more and more pointless; Baekhyun was so much smarter than he was, he knew better, maybe he was right to take Chanyeol in.

One day in the middle of the second week, Baekhyun went over to Chanyeol’s jar after waking up, presumably to start their routine of eating breakfast together. But he caught the fairy off guard when he asked, “You’ve been cooped up for a while now, would you like to come out for breakfast this time?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at this; this was his chance to really escape. He nodded his head furiously, getting up to his feet and coming close to the glass to give Baekhyun the most pleading expression he could muster.

Baekhyun laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you out today, precious.” He brought the jar into the kitchen with him like usual, but this time rather than leaving the jar on the counter, he tipped the jar onto its side and took off the lid.

Once Chanyeol was out of the jar he sprinted towards the edge of the counter so he could fly to safety. If he was up in the air the human most likely wouldn’t be able to catch him as easily. He hadn’t taken into account the possibility of his wings being unable to carry his weight from the lack of using them for an extended period of time. Rather than taking off like he planned, his wings gave a pathetic flutter before his body plummeted to the hard floor beneath him. Chanyeol looked behind his shoulder up at Baekhyun from where he had planted on the floor, predictably the human was seething at being betrayed by him.

“You brat...” he growled at the fairy.

Chanyeol panicked, forcing himself onto his feet and taking off on foot, looking desperately for some sort of exit. He didn’t get very far before Baekhyun snatched him up in his hand. Tears pricked in the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes; this was it, this was how he was going to die. As a last-ditch effort to escape from the grip Baekhyun had on him he began to hit the man’s fingers.

Baekhyun shoved back him into the mason jar, roughly; Chanyeol cried out in pain as his limbs were forced into the small space. “I just wanted to help you, little fairy, and here you are going against me _once again_,” he huffed, anger clear in his tone. Chanyeol shook at the bottom of the jar. Baekhyun hadn’t put the lid back on, opting to look down at the fairy from the top of the jar. “You ungrateful brat, how could you _betray _me? After I feed you? Give you a safe place to stay?” the human fighting to stay calm. The tears began to stream down Chanyeol’s cheeks as they stared back at each other. Baekhyun slammed the lid down on the jar and screw it back into place, scaring the blonde inside. He brought the jar up, so the fairy was at eye level. “Do you think I deserve this? After _all_ I’ve done for you?”

In his panic, Chanyeol shook his head, trying in whatever way he could to appease the human.

“But you decided to go against me anyways,” Baekhyun snapped. He’d had enough; he walked back into his bedroom, he could hear the fairy hitting the glass of the jar and jingling in apology. He ignored the thing as he shoved the jar underneath his bed, “I’ll give you time to reflect on what you’ve done, this is the _last_ time I’ll be going easy on you.” He let the sheet fall back to the floor, leaving poor, little Chanyeol alone, under the dark bed.

He couldn’t see at all, fairies didn’t have the best eyesight, they weren’t nocturnal creatures, his eyes couldn’t focus to see even the slightest bit, he was shrouded in pitch black. He began to shake and cry harder. What did he do to deserve this torture? When was Baekhyun just going to kill him? He couldn’t fall asleep, afraid of what could be lurking in the darkness underneath the human’s bed.

Chanyeol didn’t know how long it was until Baekhyun came back to get him, it felt like days but for all he knew it could’ve been a mere twenty minutes. Rather than just going to grab the fairy from under the bed, Chanyeol heard the man call out to him. “Precious? Where did you go?” he called, sweetly.

Despite his confusion, Chanyeol made a jingle sound to get the man’s attention.

“Fairy?” Baekhyun asked again.

_Is he messing with me?_ Chanyeol thought but continued to make noise.

Eventually, Baekhyun raised the cover up off the ground and saw him there. He looked surprised before he smiled softly at the fairy, as if Chanyeol was a child. “What are you doing under here? I’ve been looking for you for hours, silly fairy.”

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. He began to gesture wildly and jingle, trying to explain that Baekhyun had put him there.

“You think I put you here?”

Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun simply laughed at this. “Now why would I put you under here, precious?” Baekhyun asked, he reached forward and took the jar from under the bed. “I let you out earlier and you looked so happy to finally stretch out your wings and walk around while I went to get some work done. Now tell me why’d you lock yourself up again?”

Chanyeol shook his head again, gesturing to Baekhyun again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby,” Baekhyun shook his head.

Chanyeol glared up at him, stomping his feet and yelling in jingles. Baekhyun laughed again. “You’re very cute, little fairy. But I still want you to tell me why you got back in your jar.”

Chanyeol was starting to tear up from how frustrated this was making him. _What isn’t this human understanding?_

“Why would I cut your fun short, precious? What reason could I have to put you back in the jar when you looked so happy to finally be out, hm?” Baekhyun asked, looking genuinely confused.

Chanyeol stared back into his eyes, suddenly starting to second guess himself. If he was having so much fun, why _would _Baekhyun put him back in the jar? He didn’t know...

“Would I do that, baby?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol looked down at his feet and shook his head.

“Of course not, I only want what’s best for you,” Baekhyun agreed. He looked over the fairy fondly before asking, “Do you want to come back out?”

Chanyeol shyly looked up at the human, now ashamed that he’d do something so silly as to put himself back in the jar. He nodded.

Baekhyun unscrewed the lid of the jar and tipped it so Chanyeol could walk out onto the palm of his hand. “Don’t you feel _so_ much better?” he asked, and the blonde looked up and nodded at him. “That’s right.” Baekhyun leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of the little creature’s head, causing Chanyeol to blush furiously, not expecting the display of affection. “Now, are you hungry? You must’ve been in there for a while, huh?”

Chanyeol nodded, sitting down in Baekhyun’s palm as the human carried him to the kitchen.

That night, Baekhyun carried Chanyeol back to the shelf to put him back into the jar. The fairy looked up at the human, a sad pout marring his face. Baekhyun looked down to the fairy, frowning back similarly. “I know, baby, but you have to go back in the jar while we sleep.”

Chanyeol shook his head cutely, taking one of Baekhyun’s fingers and holding it to his chest.

“Precious,” Baekhyun cooed. “I know, but anyone could break in and hurt you, little fairy,” he explained. “I wouldn’t be able to _live _with myself if something happened to you.”

Chanyeol shifted his gaze to look at the tip of Baekhyun’s finger that he had held to his chest. Maybe Baekhyun was right, no one had broken in yet, but who was to say it wouldn’t happen. What would happen if someone _worse_ took him away from Baekhyun? He nodded his head in defeat, sighing out a sad jingle.

“I’m sorry, precious. I’ll give you a kiss tonight as a reward, since you’ve been so good today,” he said before smooching the side of the fairy’s face.

Chanyeol’s flushed pink at this, he brought his hand up to his cheek, trying to calm down.

Baekhyun smiled, “Do you feel a bit better?”

He nodded, unable to look the human in the eyes.

“That’s my good boy.” Baekhyun gently helped Chanyeol get back in his jar. Once the lid was screwed back into place, Chanyeol turned back to face the human watching for his next move. Baekhyun’s smile widened as he sweetly told him, “Good night, precious.” In response, Chanyeol waved at the human. Baekhyun turned to get ready for bed and Chanyeol watched him carry out his motions. Once the last light was turned off and the human had gone to sleep, Chanyeol was left to think back on the day on his own.

He couldn’t help being confused. The part of the day where he was under the bed and how he got under there seemed like a blur, he wasn’t sure what the truth was. He thought he had gotten put under there by Baekhyun, but once the man had come to find him, he became unsure. Maybe that didn’t matter, he’d felt so much better after Baekhyun found him again and let him out of the jar.

_Maybe_ Baekhyun did want the best for him and cared about him and wanted to keep him safe.

Maybe he _should _trust Baekhyun...

By the end of the second week at the cabin, Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun putting a bunch of his clothes into a bag. The fairy chimed, confused, towards Baekhyun from his place on the shelf.

Baekhyun looked up at where the noise was coming from, seeing the fairy gesturing at what he’s doing. “What am I doing?” he asked. The blonde nods, his hands pressed up against the glass. “I’m packing,” he sighed. “I have to go back into the city.”

Chanyeol suddenly looked worried. _He’s leaving?_ he thought.

Baekhyun noticed this distress and took the lid off of the jar. He let Chanyeol out of the jar and held him up in his palm. “Don’t worry, baby, I won’t be leaving you here alone. Plus, I have a _much_ nicer place for you to sleep back at home,” he smiled.

After Baekhyun had finished packing, he grabbed Chanyeol’s jar off the shelf, pocketed the fairy, and left the cabin. Chanyeol wasn’t able to see where they were from his place inside Baekhyun’s coat pocket. He tried to hide deeper into the jar when he heard the roar of something and felt vibrations from the sound through Baekhyun’s body. He hoped it wasn’t anything scary that could hurt them. Before long they were moving, and the vibrations began to lull Chanyeol to sleep.

He woke to Baekhyun gently tapping on the glass of the jar. “We’re here, precious,” he cooed. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes while Baekhyun walked into the building, the man at the door greeting him with a polite _good afternoon, Mr. Byun, how was your vacation? _“Very peaceful, it was nice to get away for a while,” he responded, cordially. He got onto the elevator and clicked on one of the penthouse buttons, letting the machine take him up.

Chanyeol called out to Baekhyun, wanting to see where they were. He took the fairy out of his pocket, “Yes, baby?”

The fairy was immediately distracted by their surroundings, the bright shiny gold of the walls of the chamber they were in caught his attention easily. His eyes lit up as he pressed his face against the glass of the jar, his wings fluttering in happy curiosity.

The doors to the elevator opened to reveal Baekhyun’s lavish penthouse. Chanyeol gasped at the sight, his curiosity firing up at the unfamiliar territory. Baekhyun walked them into the space and opened the lid to the jar and let Chanyeol out, rather than carrying the fairy in his hand he set him on his shoulder. “Do you want me to show you around?”

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically, his little feet kicking and bumping against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun gave the fairy a quick run-down of all the important rooms: the kitchen, living room, his balcony, and lastly _his_ room. Well, their room now, he showed Chanyeol the new _‘enclosure’_ he had one of his _‘assistants’_ set up for him. Chanyeol didn’t get what those words were, but it was nice Baekhyun made him his own little home.

“It’s not completely finished, I’m sure you like flowers, yeah?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. “Well we can add flowers to it soon. Do you like it so far?”

Chanyeol smiled at the human, he couldn’t help thinking about how lucky he was that Baekhyun took him in. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss against Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen before he turns to the fairy sitting on his shoulder. He smiled at the fairy before planting a kiss of his own onto the fairy’s head. “So sweet,” he cooed. “Such a good little fairy.”

Chanyeol jingled happily as he nodded. _He_ was _good._

Baekhyun laughed, “I’ll let you get used to your new little home while I go take care of some work, okay?” he said as he moved Chanyeol to the palm of his hand.

Before the human could move him into the _‘enclosure,’_ however, Chanyeol reached his arms out and puckered his lips, asking for another kiss. Baekhyun understood what his fairy was asking for and pecked the top of his head. He safely set Chanyeol down inside the enclosure and left the room, the blonde watching fondly as the human left.

What would he do without Baekhyun?

Chanyeol loved living at Baekhyun’s regular home. He never had to stay cooped up in the jar or even in his _‘enclosure,’ _the amount of time he had outside he was able to exercise his wings so he could learn how to fly again. He was sick of walking and climbing around everywhere or struggling to get Baekhyun to move him to where he wanted to go. The only downside about being at Baekhyun’s regular home was the amount of time the man was gone.

In the morning Baekhyun would be getting ready to go somewhere, simply telling Chanyeol that he had to go to work, always sounding defeated and sad that he had to leave the fairy alone. He would always let Chanyeol out so he could move around the penthouse, trusting the blonde not try to escape.

Chanyeol was waiting on the thing Baekhyun called a _‘couch’ _when the man came back home, clear anger and frustration marring his face. The fairy sat up, making a worried tinkling noise.

Baekhyun ripped his suit jacket off his shoulders and hastily loosened the knot on his tie with a huff. He was raking his fingers through his dark hair when he looked up and laid his eyes on Chanyeol, poised on the couch just like how he’d imagined him in every single one of his disgusting fantasies, looking concerned. He let a pent-up sigh escape his lips, “Hello, precious.” A no-good smirk spread across Baekhyun’s lips as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the room from the couch. He undid his tie the rest of the way and proceeded to unbutton his crisp, white button-down.

Chanyeol watched on, confused and unsure. He’d never seen Baekhyun act in such a way, the sly expression combined with the artful way he was adjusting his clothing was all very _new_ to the fairy. He slowly sat up, still somewhat worried that even the slightest wrong move could set the human off.

“You like being good for me, don’t you little fairy?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded. _Wasn’t that obvious?_ He was his happiest whenever the human even gave him the slightest bit of praise.

Baekhyun hummed, happy with the answer. He carefully walked over to sit next to where the fairy was laid on a couch cushion. He lowered himself so his body was trapping Chanyeol in place, “Do you want to make me _really_ happy, precious?” he purred.

The fairy was stuck. His eye opened wide as he stared up at the human, registering how much bigger Baekhyun was compared to him. The only other time he’d noticed how large Baekhyun was was back at the cabin before he ended up underneath the bed, when he feared what the human would do to him for trying to escape. Despite the warning signs going off in Chanyeol’s head, he nodded, still feeling an inherent _need_ to please the man.

Baekhyun’s smirk widened. “That’s my good boy. Come on, let’s go to my room,” he said easily, laying his hand out for Chanyeol to get on.

The blonde crawled forward onto Baekhyun’s hand, sitting on his palm before he walked them into his room. The human set Chanyeol down onto his mattress gingerly before moving back and removing his belt. The fairy watched, awkwardly. He watched as Baekhyun finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting the material open to reveal his chest and tummy.

“Strip.”

A simple command, but still Chanyeol felt himself becoming confused. Why did he need to strip? He’d never been asked to do something like this before, what did this _mean?_

As he left the human waiting, Baekhyun became more impatient. “I told you to do something, fairy. Strip. I won’t ask again.”

He moved quickly to obey this time. It didn’t take long before Chanyeol was bare to the room, sitting uncomfortable to try and shield his body. It wasn’t unnatural for fairies to be nude and comfortable in the nude, but something about Baekhyun’s aura made it feel wrong. But he couldn’t stop. He needed to make Baekhyun happy.

“Good.” Baekhyun let his shirt fall off his shoulder and to the floor, leaving his slacks on. He climbed onto the bed next to Chanyeol and laid down and rested his chin on top of one of his hands, so they were eye level. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Chanyeol shook his head even thought he still felt strange and uneasy.

Baekhyun nodded, looking the fairy up and down. “Why are you hiding yourself, precious?” his head tilted to the side. “There’s no reason to be shy, show me yourself, baby.”

Chanyeol’s face heats up at the request. He looks up at Baekhyun through his eyelashes. _Do I have to?_

The human’s soft expression falls at the hesitation, one of his eyebrows lifting expectantly. “I’m waiting,” he prompts.

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut before his parts his legs and arms out of the way of obscuring his figure. He can feel his limbs shaking with the weight of Baekhyun’s eyes on him. Why is Baekhyun making him do this? _Should this feel so wrong?_

The smugness returns to Baekhyun’s voice as he simply repeats the phrase, “Good.” He takes in the blonde form; the sculpt of his chest, the way his shoulders are tensed, the slightest shake to his long, pretty legs, the flush of his soft, little cock between those gorgeous legs. He licks his lips as he reaches a finger forward, like he’s unable to stop himself. He watches the fairy’s face when his finger comes in contact with his genitals, how he flinches away and closes his legs around Baekhyun’s appendage, letting an involuntary gasp escape his lips. Baekhyun laughs lightly, “Keep your legs open for me, precious, I’m not done with you just yet.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knit together when he looks back up at the man. He bites his bottom lip as he slightly shakes his head. He can’t do this; he _really_ can’t do this.

“Open your legs, brat,” Baekhyun growls. “If I have to ask you to do something _twice_ again, I won’t go easy on you anymore. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I _have_ to, fairy.”

Tears prick at the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes. _Why is he being so cruel?_ He thought as he opened his legs for Baekhyun once again. The shaking of his limbs worse than before.

“Keep them open,” he bit, turning his attention back to Chanyeol’s lower half. Baekhyun went back to his original plan, beginning to massage the tip of his finger against the fairy’s crotch. He watched in satisfaction as the blonde choked on gasps, his little legs struggling to not close around Baekhyun’s finger again. He moved his finger away momentarily to lick at the tip of his finger before returning it to its rightful place.

Chanyeol cried out when the digit returned between his legs slipperier this time. Tears began running down his cheeks as he reached out to hold onto Baekhyun’s finger. He could feel something building up inside of him. The feeling was scary but something in him didn’t want it to stop. Before the fairy could find his release, Baekhyun moved his finger away. Chanyeol’s muscles continued to spasm and tense. As his breathing slowly calmed down, he cracked his eyes open to look up at the man.

Baekhyun’s lascivious smirk had returned to his face. His fairy’s gaze was still filled with uncertainty, but he didn’t really care about that. As long as he was obedient, that was all he cared about. “Have you ever pleasured yourself, precious?” Baekhyun asked. He sat up so he was towering over Chanyeol once again.

The blonde’s eyes followed Baekhyun’s every movement. His eyebrows bunched up at the question that was posed to him. Chanyeol just shook his head.

The man laughed. “I’ll teach you how then, baby,” he said simply. Baekhyun reached inside his bedside table for his lube; he dolloped the tiniest bit onto his pinky finger before holding it up for the fairy. “Get someone your fingers,” he explained when Chanyeol looked up at him with clear confusion. After the blonde did as he was told, Baekhyun gently pushed him so he was laying down on his back. He pushed his lubed finger to the fairy’s hole, “and put them inside here, okay?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, his hips jumping at the chill from the substance. He’d never done something like this, any of this. His hands began to shake as he moved them to his lower half. Chanyeol pressed his gooey fingers against the tightness of his hole, his face heating up as a frown spread over his mouth. He looked up at the human, unsure of how to proceed.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded at Chanyeol to continue. “Start with one, precious. This is your first time after all.”

The fairy looked back down to where his hand disappeared between his legs. He pressed one of his fingers against his hole, feeling the muscles give slightly at the pressure. The tip pushed through his entrance and he gasped, a single jingle coming from him as his entire body jerked. This felt weird and wrong, should this feel this way? Chanyeol’s bottom lip trembled in humiliation, he didn’t like how closely Baekhyun was watching him.

“Keep going, baby,” the man hummed. “You’re doing so well.”

He pressed hard, feeling his hole give way to his finger. The blonde’s last knuckle was pressed to the hilt, his muscles clenched and released around it, his breaths shaky. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun for the next instruction, even though he wanted desperately to stop.

The human pressed against Chanyeol’s hand, causing his little finger to push deeper inside himself. He gasped at the stimulation and drew his legs towards his chest. “You look so pretty, little fairy,” Baekhyun cooed. “Now move it inside. You’re doing such a good job for me, precious, keep going.”

The air was suffocating. Chanyeol drew his finger out before Baekhyun interrupted again, sweetly telling him to push it back inside after he reached his first knuckle.

“Keep doing that.”

Chanyeol nodded. He moved his finger just like how Baekhyun had explained, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t look at the man while he did this, the way he was looking at him made him feel dirty.

Baekhyun was watching the blonde finger himself, arousal beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach. He unfastened the button on his slacks, pulling down his zipper before he took his cock out of his underwear. He was already half hard when he gave himself a full stroke. “Add another finger, precious,” he said.

Chanyeol gasped as he slowed the movement of his hand. He pressed his middle finger inside along with the first one, his breath hitching with the pressure it caused.

“Just like that,” Baekhyun said when the fairy’s fingers bottomed out. He sounded out of breath, his cock hardening rapidly and his strokes speeding up. He watched, his lip trapped between his teeth, Chanyeol’s fingers started to thrust. “_Fuck,_” he gasped. “Move them faster for me.”

The blonde sighed shakily. Despite how weird this was making him feel, he sped his hand up. This was humiliating having Baekhyun watch him in this way. Even though he hated how gross this was making him feel, a part of him was staring to enjoy the feeling. The thrusts of his fingers becoming frantic and making his legs shake in pleasure again.

Baekhyun was panting heavily. He moved up onto his knees and looked down the bridge of his nose at the fairy. “Look at me, precious.”

Tears pricked in the corners of Chanyeol’s eyes again, his shoulders drawing up next to his ears. He couldn’t, he really didn’t want to look at the man. At the same time, he was worried about what would happen if he didn’t. The blonde just barely cracked his eyes open when, to his surprise, Baekhyun’s pointer finger and thumb came down and held his jaw. Chanyeol’s eyes flew open in shock, fear clear in his irises.

“There you are,” Baekhyun grunted, smiling with a crazed look in his eyes. “You’re doing such a good job for master.” He was panting like crazy with the show the fairy was putting on for him, his cock aching in arousal. The scared look the blonde was wearing along with his involuntary shivers only adding to the burning in the pit of his gut. He fisted over his length faster, squeezing around himself more. He moved his hand away from the fairy’s face, “You make me feel so good, precious. Do you see how hard you make me, baby?” he said in between gasps.

Chanyeol choked when his eyes landed on the human’s penis, held inside his fist. The confusing building grew rapidly at the site, he didn’t know why this was happening. He jingled desperately, fighting to not let his eyes close. He couldn’t upset Baekhyun, not when he’d gotten this far.

“Aw,” the man cooed. “Are you gonna cum, little fairy?” he asked, mocking the poor creature.

Chanyeol’s tears started streaming down his face from his tone. He barely registered the question; he didn’t even have the cognizance to answer properly anyways. He felt all of his muscles tensing, his legs coming in together and up towards his chest. Everything was becoming too much.

“Such a good little fairy,” Baekhyun said, out of breath. “Cum for me, precious. _Oh fuck—”_

The dam broke for Chanyeol, something spurting out of his little cock as he began to shake and sob openly now. Almost simultaneously he felt something warm and thick land on the backs of his thighs and the hand in between his legs as Baekhyun moaned out one last time.

After a few moments, Baekhyun turned Chanyeol over so he was laying on his stomach, the fairy still crying from everything that had just happened. The human had left the room for a minute before he came back with a rag and wiped the substance off of the back of Chanyeol’s thighs.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked with a sweet sigh. He helped the fairy up so Chanyeol could look at him.

The blonde didn’t know how to respond. Throughout almost the whole thing he’d felt wrong and weird and dirty, he still felt a bit strange and he was having trouble not crying anymore. He reached up and fisted his eyes, trying to force the tears to stop. He didn’t respond, couldn’t respond, too uncertain about what wouldn’t get him in trouble.

Baekhyun’s face fell into stoicism. “Did you not like that, fairy?” he asked, emotionless. “You _don’t_ like making me feel good? Don’t like making me _happy?”_

Chanyeol looked up at the man panicked. _That’s not it_, he was shaking his head frantically. He always wanted to please Baekhyun.

“Your hesitation is _very_ telling,” Baekhyun frowned. He picked Chanyeol up and set him inside of his enclosure, ignoring the way the fairy made jingling sounds trying to convince him otherwise.

Chanyeol was hitting his hands against the glass while he watched Baekhyun leave the room, completely cold to the blonde. Once the door had closed behind the human, Chanyeol had fallen to his knees, letting himself cry again. Of course, he wanted to make Baekhyun happy. Why did he do that?

He just hoped Baekhyun would forgive him.

Over the course of the next week, Baekhyun had largely ignored the fairy. When he would be getting ready for work in the mornings, Chanyeol would make some noise to get his attention, even something as little as a glance, but to no avail. The human would avoid even looking in the direction of the fairy. Chanyeol wasn’t let out of his enclosure, no more ‘_good night’_s before bed, no more kisses and praises from the man he idolized. It was eating away at the blonde. He was weeping softly to himself most of the day while Baekhyun was gone at work. Sometimes his mind would wander to the worst: what would he do with Chanyeol now? Would he give him away? Was Baekhyun even at work? Had he found another fairy? The last thought never failed to make Chanyeol cry the hardest.

It was the end of the week now, when Baekhyun walked into his room, Chanyeol pressed himself against the glass against his enclosure, crying out to Baekhyun.

The man shut his eyes in frustration, huffing out a sigh. He opened his eyes in a cutting glare, directed at the fairy. “What do you _want?”_

Chanyeol could barely recognize Baekhyun, he sniffled, unable to cry anymore.

“You’ve made it clear that you don’t care about pleasing me, yeah? Don’t worry, you won’t have to anymore.” Baekhyun rested his coat on his bed and took of his tie. He left the room once again, probably going off into his study.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do.

The next morning Chanyeol was woken up by getting picked up out of his enclosure. He startled before he was being shoved into the jar. The jar he hadn’t seen for over a month. He looked around frantically before his eyes registered that Baekhyun was the one stuffing him in his pocket. He slammed his fists against the glass of the jar. _Why is Baekhyun doing this?_ _What did I do wrong?_ He thought to himself in the midst of his panic. Before he knew it, he heard the same roar and vibrations from when they had left the cabin in the woods all that time ago.

When they came to a stop, Baekhyun got out of the car, walking around the back of the cabin, and ripping the jar out of his pocket. He hastily unscrewed the lid it and dumped the fairy onto the ground. “You’re free now, I would’ve let you go sooner if work hadn’t gotten in the way,” he explained, his expression stony and cold. Uncaring. Chanyeol didn’t like the look. “Go ahead, isn’t this what you _wanted?”_

The blonde shook his head before he ran forward, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s ankle and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“_Get out of here,”_ Baekhyun growled. He shook the fairy off his leg before he started walking back to his car.

Chanyeol pushed off the ground and flew the little bit that his wings could handle, catching onto the edge of the man’s coat, his gasps and jingles turning frantic. Baekhyun couldn’t leave him here, there was no way he could survive on his own.

The human grabbed Chanyeol off of his coat, holding the fairy up to eye level. “What’s not clicking?!” he yelled. “What? Have you changed your mind? Are you just _afraid_ you can’t survive on your own anymore?”

A tear began to roll down Chanyeol’s cheek, but weirdly this was the calmest he’d felt in week; being held in Baekhyun’s hands and looking into his eyes. He simply shook his head.

“What is it then?” the man asked, exasperated.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the thumb pressed against his chest. He leaned his face down and planted a kiss against the digit.

Baekhyun startled a bit at the action. He kept looking between his thumb and the fairy’s face. “Are you _apologizing_?”

The blonde nodded, looking hopefully at Baekhyun to continue.

“What else...?” he muttered. “You don’t regret what we did last week?”

Chanyeol nodded once again—his agreeance still feeling wrong—but still there was something else he needed Baekhyun to know.

“You want to please me? You like being my good little fairy?” Baekhyun continued on, a smile slowly returning to his face.

Chanyeol mimicked the expression with another nod, but still, there was one more thing. He kissed the man’s thumb, harder this time.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Are you... _in love_ with me, fairy?”

The blonde looked down bashfully.

The was answer enough for Baekhyun. His smile became so wide his face almost began to hurt. “Oh, _precious,”_ he sang. “I knew you were my good boy.” He watched as Chanyeol preened at the praise, wiggling and jingling in his hand excitedly at having the sweet Baekhyun back. Baekhyun kissed the top of the fairy’s head, humming in content. “My sweet, precious fairy. Let’s go back home,” he said breezily. Baekhyun had done it, his plan had actually worked. The fairy was his now, his fairy was under his every control. The blonde, none the wiser, was staring up at Baekhyun with all the fondness his tiny body could muster. He just smiled back at the creature, basking in his own sick triumph.

Baekhyun moved to put Chanyeol back in the jar so he could take him home, but Chanyeol stopped him before he could. They were making eye contact again, the fairy’s eyes promising; promising he wouldn’t try to get away anymore. Promising that Baekhyun had _nothing_ to worry about. He nodded, taking Chanyeol into the palm of his hand. The blonde rode in the cupholder of the car on their way back to Baekhyun’s penthouse, sitting in sweet, comfortable silence.

Things went back to the same after the incident at the cabin. Baekhyun would greet Chanyeol in the morning, give him a kiss before he went to work, and he allowed the fairy out of his enclosure during the days. The only thing that had changed was that the Chanyeol also slept in Baekhyun’s bed now.

It was a couple days after they’d come back home, they’d had another _coupling_ and Baekhyun, too out of it from another stressful day at work combined with the satiation from release, was too tired to return Chanyeol to the enclosure. He looked at the blonde where he was sat on his chest, coming down from his own high, and asked, “Is it all right if you sleep on my bed tonight?”

Chanyeol had looked up at the man with wide eyes and a furious flush spread across his face. Had he heard that right?

Baekhyun smiled breathlessly and nodded at the little fairy. “You’d like to sleep besides me, wouldn’t you, precious?” he teased.

Chanyeol nodded happily before he surged up to plant a kiss against Baekhyun cheek, the fatigue from coitus completely vanished from his system.

They’d slept like that, with the fairy on top of Baekhyun’s chest, feeling his heartbeat pound against the frame of his rib cage, and the human on his back with a hand blanketing the blonde.

Chanyeol sighed happily at the memory of that night. He loved being close to the man, craved even the littlest amount of attention he was willing to give. Since that night as well, the strange, uneasy feeling from his couplings with Baekhyun had gone away. He was the happiest about that; that he could pleasure Baekhyun without a worry or unnecessary feelings of doubt. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. He pushed off the ground flying out of his and Baekhyun’s room to the living room so he could properly greet the other.

The man looked frazzled; his expression stony. Chanyeol made a tinkling noise from where he landed on the back of the couch. Baekhyun’s vision cleared as he looked up at the fairy, the unease in his face not going away, however. “Hi, precious,” he said quickly. He made his way towards the couch to press a kiss on the top of Chanyeol’s head, moving quickly to get ready for something. Chanyeol followed as he moved around, continuing to make questioning noises. “I’ll be home late tonight. My father’s set up a dinner with my fiancée and her family,” he said in disgust.

The blonde was a bit confused; he’d never heard of something called a _fiancée_, but he hoped she was kind to Baekhyun, whoever she was. He nodded his head and landed on Baekhyun’s shoulder to kiss his earlobe, a little way to show his support.

The man sighed, features softening as he looked at Chanyeol with a smile. “I wish I didn’t have to do this... or at the _very_ least I wish I could take you with me.”

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side. _Why can’t I come?_

“This dinner’s full of... let’s say, a lot of _big-headed_ individuals. People _rotten_ with power and I can’t have them putting my precious fairy in harm’s way.”

He nodded. Baekhyun was always so thoughtful, what would he do _without_ him? Chanyeol moved off of Baekhyun’s shoulder so the human could finish getting ready. Before he left out the door again, he made sure to give Chanyeol another kiss and told him he would be home late, so he shouldn’t stay up waiting.

Chanyeol followed the instructions well, falling asleep on Baekhyun’s pillow instead of staying up. The scent of the man on the sheets helped him fall asleep easier, his breaths calming until he was completely unconscious.

When Baekhyun returned it was sometime after midnight, he opened the door to his room to see his fairy sleeping soundly against his pillow. He smiled from where he was leaning against the doorframe; he listened to directions so well, Baekhyun would reward him tomorrow.

The fairy roused from sleep after a moment or two, the light from the hallway causing him to wake up. He made a tired jingle as he rolled over to see why light was coming in.

“Did I wake you?” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol didn’t answer, only opened his arms up as a signal for Baekhyun to come to bed.

The man laughed. “Just a moment, I still need to get ready for bed.” He changed quickly and laid next to a sleepy fairy, the blonde crawling over to lay on his chest once Baekhyun was settled. “Good night, precious.”

Chanyeol was sat on Baekhyun’s face, his legs straddled the man’s mouth as he sucked at his little cock. The fairy was crying out in desperate jingles and frantically fluttering his wings when his phone began to ring.

The human groaned in frustration, opening his mouth and having Chanyeol scoot back onto his chin more. “Hello?” he asked in frustration, once he answered the phone.

_“Baekhyun-oppa? This is Sookyung,”_ the voice on the other line said.

He felt his blood boil hearing the name, “Oh, Sookyung... Hi, what do you need?” Baekhyun directed his attention back to Chanyeol, gesturing for him to touch himself and but to stay quiet.

The blonde tensed up as if that would stop himself from making so much noise. He reached down to wrap a hand around himself, stroking up and down.

Baekhyun’s eye were lidded as he watched the fairy get himself off, it was a shame that they were rudely interrupted.

_“Mmh, my mom wanted me to call you and send your invite list for the wedding,”_ she continued to explain. She was a soft-spoken girl and he could tell that she was unsure over the phone.

Baekhyun let out a distracted affirmation. He bit his bottom lip, the fairy poised on his chin was flushed beautifully. The man was almost tempted to just hang up on his fiancée.

_“I know the other night at dinner you said you didn’t care to have any part in the planning, but...” _she trailed off. Baekhyun already felt himself start to get irked, maybe he _should_ hang up on her. _“It could help us get closer. I want to have a relationship with you, oppa.”_

Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh. “Sookyung, you’re a smart girl.” He paused and brought his free hand up to rub his finger against Chanyeol’s nipple. The fairy let out a single jingle before Baekhyun puckered his lips in a silent shush. “I’ll be honest with you, I didn’t want this marriage, I still don’t, and I’m sure you don’t either. Think of this more as a business transaction, yeah? We only have to act like a couple in public and around our families, but there will be _nothing more_. Do you understand?”

_“But—”_

“It won’t be so bad, you’re free to see whoever you want, you’ll just have to be careful.” Baekhyun smiled, his fairy was struggling to stay silent and he could tell Chanyeol was getting close. He should hang up soon. “It was nice talking to you, Sookyung, but I’ve got to go. I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

_“Baekhyun-op—” _

Baekhyun hung up. “Come back up here, precious,” he purred, scooting the fairy up so his crotch was over his mouth once again.

Chanyeol cried out at the sudden stimulation, he was reaching his end rapidly. He leaned forward, planting his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and grinding hips, releasing into the man’s mouth. He was shaking hard, crying harder as the human continued to suck.

Baekhyun opened his mouth, letting the fairy’s wilting cock fall out. “You’re so good, precious, waiting patiently for master to properly finish you off,” he praised.

Chanyeol smiled down at the man, still slowly regaining his breathing. He turned around to see that Baekhyun was still hard in his pants.

“Do you want to taste me, baby?”

Chanyeol bit his lip and nodded, still staring at the bulge. He didn’t think he could do it like Baekhyun, but he still wanted to make the human feel good.

The man picked the blonde up off his face, so he could sit up. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it, precious,” he reassured. Baekhyun moved Chanyeol to sit between his legs before he pulled his cock out. He was achingly hard already just from sucking the little fairy off, the fact the creature wanted to reciprocate only adding to his arousal. “Open up, baby.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth before Baekhyun pushed the very tip inside. He wasn’t able to take any more than half the tip. He looked up at the man, waiting to be told what to do next; he felt kind of silly just sitting there with his mouth hung open, but if it was for Baekhyun, he would do it.

The man started stroking up and down his length with a bite to his bottom lip. “Flick your tongue against the slit, precious,” he groaned.

Chanyeol did as he was told, licking against the little opening on Baekhyun’s cock. He tried not to grimace at the taste, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d tasted by far, but it was unexpected. But what distracted him from the flavor was the unrestrained moan the man made at the stimulation. Chanyeol had never heard Baekhyun make such a noise. He wanted to hear it again. He kept going, determined to hear more of these new noises from the human.

“_Fuck,_” Baekhyun gasped, his hand working faster against his length. “Keep going, baby, _oh god,_ I’m gonna c—” he choked on a moan before he released in Chanyeol’s mouth.

The fairy had to jerk back from Baekhyun’s cock, choking on the stuff that had come out. The other strings of the man’s release landed across the blonde’s chest and the front of his thighs, just that bit coating him all over. Chanyeol caught his breath before he tried to swallow the little bit that stayed in his mouth. It still tasted odd, but he thought could get used to it.

Baekhyun hummed, a blissed-out smile on his lips. “You’re so good for me, precious.” After a few beats he got up and went through their normal routine of cleaning Chanyeol up before they both rested. “Did you have fun, fairy?”

The blonde nodded, kissing Baekhyun’s finger as the man cleaned him up.

Once he was done, he laid down with Chanyeol on his chest, petting his back. They dozed off like that.

There was a knock at the door.

The sound startled Chanyeol from where he was sitting on the couch; no one had come over to Baekhyun’s house before. The man hadn’t even warned him that they would have a guest.

The man walked out of the kitchen—he was in the middle of preparing lunch. He looked just as confused about a visitor. “Who could that be?” None of his friends or family members had called or texted beforehand to let him know they would be stopping by. When he opened the door, he was face to face with the bane of his existence: Sookyung. “Oh, it’s you,” he said, not bothering with any pleasantries. “Is there something you need, Sookyung?”

Sookyung frowned at the cold attitude that her fiancé was directing towards her. “I think we need to talk, it’s not fair to me that only _you_ get to decide how our marriage is going to go.”

Baekhyun raised a brow at her. Her usual sweet act was gone, he didn’t much care for the attitude. He laughed, “This marriage was never fair from the start.” He looked down the bridge of his nose at her, frown deepening on his lips. “If anything, I’m trying to make this situation easier for the _both_ of us. Like I said, I know you’re a smart girl, I know you can tell I’m not attracted to you and I never _will_ be.”

“Oppa—”

“_Don’t call me that_,” he snapped. “Stop trying to force something that isn’t there. Now don’t bring this up with me again, I won’t hesitate to convince my father to call off this marriage,” he paused, looking up in thought before he continued. “On top of that, maybe something will come out about your father’s secret affairs... it’d be a shame if the public found about all the under-the-table business Mr. Do was taking care of.”

Sookyung’s expression hardened. “You wouldn’t...”

“Try me,” he threatened. “Thank you for stopping by, don’t do this shit again.”

She huffed before she turned on her heels back into the elevator.

Once Baekhyun closed the door, he let out an exasperated sigh. He began to rub his temples before Chanyeol jingled to get his attention. He looked up at the fairy, “I’m sorry you had to see that, precious.” He walked to the couch and pressed a kiss against the top of his head. “That was my fiancée, I wish she would’ve listened the first time we talked. I think she understands that I’m not to be taken lightly now, yeah?”

Chanyeol nodded, it was odd seeing Baekhyun act in such a way again. It scared him, he felt uneasy.

“I’d never do that to you, precious. You know that, right?” the man reassured. “You’re my good, little fairy.”

The blonde couldn’t help smiling, forgetting why he even felt weird about Baekhyun. He nodded again; he _was_ Baekhyun’s good fairy, he was the _best_ fairy.

The incident with Sookyung was relatively easy for Baekhyun to forget after that, he focused on his father’s company, gave his fairy special attention, and the girl never called him to pester him with nonsense again. What more could he ask for?

He was basking in satisfaction when his ringtone interrupted his thoughts. He looked down seeing his father’s contact light up on the screen. _What could that bastard want?_ Baekhyun answered the phone with an indignant, “Yes, dad?”

_“Baekhyun, how are you?”_ the man on the other line asked, faking cordiality.

“What do you want, old man?” He leaned back in his office chair with a huff. He was in no mood to play nice with the hag who’d single-handedly made Baekhyun’s life a living hell.

A sigh. _“You and Sookyung are getting along nicely, aren’t you?”_

“Of course.”

_“Good, keep it that way...”_ There was a pause, Baekhyun was almost inclined to ask if that was all he wanted. Before he could say anything, his father spoke again. _“We’re going to move the wedding date up; it’s already been announced to the media.”_

Baekhyun sat up straight at that. _“_Are you _fucking kidding_ me?!” he yelled.

_“Don’t raise your voice at me, Baekhyun. You know how much of a troublemaker CEO Do is. He’s gotten himself in trouble again and needs a cover up.”_

“This is fucking ridiculous! Why are we even wasting our time with this insolent f—”

_“Curb your tongue, you bastard!” _his father yelled, he immediately snapped his mouth shut. _“The Do’s firm is one of the best in the country, them deciding to get involved in some... _shady_ business is frankly none of our business.”_

“Dad—”

_“That’s all I had to inform you on. You and Sookyung will be married before end of next month. Goodbye, son.”_

The line went dead. He gritted his teeth, his breathing getting heavier. Baekhyun picked up his desk phone and dialed his secretary.

_“Yes, Mr. Byun?”_

“I’m unavailable for the rest of the day, if anyone comes looking for me, I went home early.” He didn’t give the poor girl to respond before he hung up and started to get his things in order to leave.

It was the same old shit. He didn’t understand why he still got so frustrated from being ignored by his father, it was the same every _single_ time. He hastily got into his car, slamming the door behind himself. Baekhyun fought against angry tears that were stinging the corners of his eyes as he drove himself home; he refused to give that son of a bitch any satisfaction of getting to him, even if he technically wouldn’t know. The drive back to his penthouse went by in a blur. He ignored the doorman on his way up, continuing to seethe as the elevator dinged with every floor passed. Baekhyun barged through the front door without a care, his face red and the tears finally beginning to fall down his face. He could faintly here his fairy’s light jingles in another room, but he didn’t want to be seen like this. He began furiously rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms when Chanyeol made it to the entrance.

The blonde was clearly worried about Baekhyun; it was the first time he’d seen the man cry. He flew forward so he could rest his hands on one of Baekhyun’s that was rubbing his eyes.

“Not now, precious. You shouldn’t have to see me like this,” he said, voice sounding tight and defeated.

Chanyeol frowned before he kissed one of Baekhyun’s knuckles. All he wanted was to comfort the human; he’d done so much for Chanyeol, went out of his way to save him and take care of him, how could the fairy not want to repay him?

Baekhyun laughed, strained. “Thank you, baby...” he moved his hands to reveal his swollen reddening eyes and a bittersweet smile. “I’ll be fine, just give me some time to cool down, okay?” he asked. “I’ll make us dinner; you go take care of the new flowers I got for your ‘room’.”

Chanyeol nodded with that same worried frown marring his features, but nonetheless he listened and left after giving the man’s nose a quick peck, not wanting to upset the man further. He went back into his enclosure to tend to the little flowers that had just begun to bloom; they were just little chamomile flowers and forget-me-nots, somethings small and sweet to start off. The blonde could hear as Baekhyun began to make dinner while he was looking over his little buds. He couldn’t help smiling down at them, it was so sweet of Baekhyun to gift him with such lovely flowers.

It was a while before Baekhyun called him to come out for dinner. The man had finally calmed down, from what Chanyeol could see, but his eyes were still slightly red and puffy. At the sound of the fairy flying in, Baekhyun looked up with a smile, “Are your flowers doing good, precious?”

Chanyeol nodded before he kissed the man’s cheek, looking up into his eyes, worried still.

“I told you not to worry, baby,” he sighed. The human was starting to frown, not quite an indignant pout or the cold, unfeeling frown he used when he was genuinely upset with Chanyeol. “You should trust me, little fairy. I have no reason to lie to you, do I?”

The blonde frowned. He knew Baekhyun was right, he was always right. He nodded like the good, little fairy he was.

“That’s right. Believe me when I tell you something, you have no reason to doubt me.” Baekhyun’s frown had grown a bit deeper, “Now let’s eat, yeah? I do have something I have to tell you.”

Chanyeol got himself settled on the top of the table next to Baekhyun, tonight the man had fixed him a couple slices of banana and a strawberry—Chanyeol’s favorites—he excitedly ate, waiting for him to speak.

“My marriage is getting pushed forward,” he said plainly. The fairy was watching him intently as he spoke, just like he’d shown him. He couldn’t help smiling at the obedience, but the frown returned quickly once he continued speaking. “It’ll be before the end of next month now. I won’t be able to take you to the ceremony with me.”

Chanyeol cried out in protest. How could Baekhyun not take him along? Was he forgetting about him?

“I’m not _finished_,” Baekhyun snapped.

The fairy immediately shut up at this, unhappily. He was pouting up at the man as he waited for him to continue.

Baekhyun rolled his shoulders back, huffing out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t interrupt me like that again. I didn’t teach you to act like a brat.” He raised his eyebrow, side-eyeing the blonde as he took another bite of his dinner. Chanyeol had looked down at his lap in shame—repentance. Baekhyun squared his gaze back on his own food before he continued, “My family doesn’t know of you and just like the other night when I was out at dinner with them, I don’t want to put you in danger. You know I only want to keep you safe and happy, precious.”

Chanyeol kept quiet.

“I _will_ be taking you on my honeymoon,” Baekhyun continued, making the fairy turn around to look at him quickly. “My... _fiancée_ will have to know about you, I invited her over for lunch tomorrow to meet you. But I think I would lose it if I was away, only with _Sookyung_ for seven days,” he sighed before he looked Chanyeol in the eyes. “I need you there, precious.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as a blush took over his cheeks. _Baekhyun needs me_, he thought to himself. He almost couldn’t believe it. Despite this he surged up to hug what he could of Baekhyun’s hand. Knowing that the man _needed_ him, possibly as much as Chanyeol needed him, made the blonde’s heart beat like crazy.

Baekhyun smiled. _So easy._ “I’m glad you’re happy, baby, but I have to warn you. This won’t be all fun and games, I’m not sure how my fiancée will react to you,” he sighed. “But you’re more important to me than she’ll ever be, isn’t that right?”

Chanyeol nodded. _Baekhyun only needed him._

The next day was Saturday, Baekhyun was preparing for their lunch with Sookyung while Chanyeol waited in his favorite spot by the balcony. It was where he could get the most sun without being physically outside, since the man only allowed him out under his supervision. Just before Chanyeol was about to accidentally doze off, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it,” Baekhyun called unenthusiastically. He opened the door to an apprehensive looking Sookyung. “Hello, please come in,” he said cordially.

She followed instruction, remaining weary as she walks further into the penthouse. “Why did you invite me over, op—Baekhyun?”

“Why don’t we sit down first?”

Her eyebrows furrowed. She decided to keep her mouth shut, there was no way she could know what the man was planning. She sat at the dining table as Baekhyun went back into the kitchen to bring the food out. Once he brought it out, she was surprised to think it didn’t look half bad; usually men of their social standing could barely lift a finger by themselves.

“Let’s just cut to the chase, shall we?” he started as he sat down in the chair across from her. “I have someone I think you should meet; he’ll be coming on our honeymoon with us.”

_He?!_ Sookyung’s eyes widened, but before she could speak, Baekhyun was standing and walking off somewhere to get his mystery man. She felt like screaming, of course her luck would land her in an unwanted marriage with a _gay_ man. When Baekhyun came back however, there wasn’t _some guy_ with him, but he was holding something in his hand. _It couldn’t be..._

“This is who’ll be joining us,” Baekhyun smiled.

A blonde fairy sat in the palm of his hand, softly making little tinkling noises as he looked up at her, obviously scared about what she would do to him. Her face turned to one of horror. “Baekhyun... tell me this isn’t an _actual_ fairy.”

“Of course, he is,” he responded easily. “I saved him; he needed a safe place to stay.”

Chanyeol kept looking back and forth between the two of them. What was the problem with him being a fairy? Was this why Baekhyun didn’t want him around these types of people?

“Oh my god...” Sookyung whispered under her breath. She covered her mouth looking over the blonde worried. “This is illegal, Baekhyun, you can’t just take fairies like that!”

“He had nowhere else to go,” he was starting to get upset. She had no place to be saying things like this to him, especially in front of his fairy. Not after all he’s done, all the _progress_ he’s made. “Are you trying to imply that I just _took him_ with ill intention?”

“I’m not implying _anything,”_ she snapped. “But you _know_ how much trouble this could get you into! Are you crazy?”

“_Watch your tongue,”_ Baekhyun hissed, his expression turning stormy.

Chanyeol was starting to glare at the woman as well. How could she even think in such a way?

“I’m _not_ keeping quiet about this, Baekhyun. This is wrong.”

“You won’t say anything, you know what I can do to you _and_ your family.”

“You don’t scare me,” Sookyung glared back just as hard. She leaned forward in her chair, in Baekhyun’s face, setting up a clear challenge to the man. “Your father’s already aware of the... _stuff_ we get up to, you can’t hold that threat over me.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun smiled facetiously. “I’m sure he’s still unaware of the illegal prostitution ring your father’s still getting away with running and how you’ve been forced into that _filth_ since you were eighteen,” he tilted his head with an expression mocking sympathy.

She gasped. “How do you know that?”

“I have my ways,” he relaxed back into his seat. “I believe we’re in agreeance now?”

Sookyung nodded, begrudgingly.

“Good,” he smiled easily before he set Chanyeol down on the table with them. “Now how about we all get to know each other?”

The last month went by in a blur. The wedding preparations finished quickly and easily, the wedding taking place without a hitch, and now Baekhyun was finishing packing the night before his honeymoon. Chanyeol was watching him from the side of his bed, little legs swinging back and forth, bumping against the mattress. The man didn’t look happy about having to go away for a week, but the fairy couldn’t help being a little excited. Baekhyun had said they were going to an island somewhere, Chanyeol hoped they could bring a nice flower or two home.

The man looked up at him and smiled at the way the fairy was zoned out. “You thinking about the honeymoon tomorrow?”

The blonde snapped out of his stupor; his wide-eyed stare directed at the human. He nodded with a jingle.

“I bet you’ll have a lot of fun, baby,” Baekhyun hummed. He was done packing and he sat next to the fairy. “I got the proper paperwork done to say that you’re legally mine as well, so no one tries to take you away while we’re in Fiji.”

Chanyeol fluttered his wings happily. He shuffled over the short distance to kiss one of Baekhyun’s knuckles.

The next day they took the Do’s private jet out to the island, the majority of the plane ride silent except for Baekhyun occasionally checking up on Chanyeol. Ten hours later, they landed in Fiji. The three got settled in their respective hotel rooms; Baekhyun and Chanyeol in one, while Sookyung was in the other.

“Today I have to go out to dinner with Sookyung,” Baekhyun explained to the fairy while he unpacked. A frown was spread out over his face, they had yet to _consummate_ the marriage and he was just looking to get it over with. “I’ll be back a bit late, okay?”

Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it too much, yeah? We just have something we need to... _take care_ of,” he said carefully.

The couple went to a restaurant not too far from the hotel that night, they sat in a private area of the establishment. They were steadily sipping on a nice wine together as they waited for their food. Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of alcohol, but to get through tonight he was sure he would need it.

Sookyung looked nice tonight; uncomfortable and less than thrilled to be there, but still _nice_. She was a pretty girl; it was a shame that Baekhyun didn’t care for her. She refused to meet his eyes and kept incessantly continued to sip at her wine.

“Calm down,” Baekhyun told her. “I won’t bite, for now.” He spoke slyly, causing Sookyung’s expression to sour.

“Stop fucking with me, Byun,” she spit. She clearly wasn’t in the mood to play into Baekhyun’s games.

He frowned. “There’s no need to use _that_ kind of tone with me.”

Sookyung rolled her eyes. She looked off to the side as she leaned back in her chair, exasperated.

“Listen,” Baekhyun sighed. “Whether you like it or not, we need to consummate our marriage tonight—”

“You’re insane,” she interrupted. Her face was one of disgust; just the thought of having sex with the man in front of her made her want to scream.

“Do you think your father would be very pleased with you if you _didn’t_ give him grandchildren? Didn’t give him an _heir_ to the company?” Baekhyun raised a condescending eyebrow. “We both know your older sister’s partner is incompetent, you’re the family business’ only hope.”

Sookyung pressed her plush lips together in a thin line, her face heating up from anger.

“You don’t want to let them down, do you?” he asked as he slid his hand over to rest on hers that was loosely around the neck of her wine glass. She jerked her hand back, toppling the glass a bit before it settled. Baekhyun was looking at her when they made eye contact. He knew he was right—he _knew_ he hit a nerve. “I’m just trying to help _you_.”

“_Fuck _you,” her voice wavered. “I’ve found someone else, what do I need you for?”

“You think anyone’s stupid enough to believe a child that doesn’t even _look_ like me is _mine_?” He tilted his head to the side. “Sookyung, I know you’re a smart girl. It’s just _once_, you won’t die.”

“We’re done talking about this,” she tried as she struggled to hold back her tears.

“Since when do you have the right to decide when we’re done talking?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. Sookyung bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from snapping back at him. “You should have _half_ the intelligence to know you can’t speak to me that way.”

“I’m not some petulant child, Baekhyun. I’m an adult—”

“So, _act_ like one.” Baekhyun was full on glaring at her now. He had his arms crossed over the table and he was leaning over into her space. The staff from the restaurant came in their room with their food, the interruption making Baekhyun relax back into his seat. As the waiters finished serving them, he told them a polite ‘_thank you’_ before they left. “Do we understand each other?”

Sookyung was looking down at her lap, choosing not to answer. She tried to calm her breathing.

“Answer me, Sookyung.”

“We’ll have sex, okay? You win,” she hissed. “Please just leave me alone for the rest of dinner?”

“That’s a good girl,” Baekhyun smiled, before he diverted his attention to the steak in front of him.

Sookyung felt sick to her stomach.

They finished their meals in silence; Sookyung slowly calming down and mentally preparing herself, as Baekhyun ate, satisfied with his work. He took care of the cheque and they walked back to the hotel together. “We’ll do this in your room, my baby should be asleep by now,” Baekhyun explained as they rode the elevator up. She didn’t respond.

After she unlocked the door to her suite, Baekhyun hauled her inside, locking their lips together. Sookyung furrowed her eyebrows, pushing against his chest before he pulled away. “No kissing,” she said, continuing before Baekhyun could reprimand her again, “please.”

Baekhyun’s expression fell into an unimpressed one. “Fine,” he sighed. “Let’s go to the bedroom, then.”

She led him inside, they both stripped before Baekhyun pushed her into the mattress and climbed on top of her. His lips attaching themselves to her neck as his hands wandered over her body. She gasped when his fingers worked over her clit, unconsciously bucking her hips up into his touch.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Before she knew it, she was dripping wet, Baekhyun was pulling two fingers from inside of her, and pushing his cock in to replace it. Sookyung gasped and shivered at the feeling of being filled up, unable to stop herself from wrapping her fingers around the man’s biceps. She was surprised that he waited a moment for her to adjust before thrusting inside, slowly building up to a faster and faster rhythm.

She moaned and cried out at each thrust, feeling herself get wetter and wetter from the treatment. Baekhyun continued to bite and suck on the side of her neck, grunting into the skin. His skillful fingers came back to her pussy, rubbing over her clit.

“_Fuck,_ Baekhyun! I’m gonna—”

“Cum for me,” Baekhyun groaned into her ear.

She cried out, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as her walls clenched around his girth. Baekhyun came a few thrusts later, hips stuttering as his cum shot deep inside her.

Sookyung came down first, letting her arms fall on either side of her head as she panted, still trying to catch her breath. Baekhyun leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek—somehow making that feel sleezy and wrong—before he pulled out and moved to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned her up before he got up to get dressed.

Despite how much she hated the man, she couldn’t help not wanting to be left alone. Not so soon. “You’re leaving?” she asked timidly.

“Of course. We’re done,” Baekhyun said matter-of-factly, not even sparing her a look.

“You really can’t stay? Just... until I go to sleep...”

“Sookyung.” He was looking at her now, unpleased. “I don’t want you getting the wrong ideas, we don’t have that kind of relationship and _I_ don’t need you expecting more than you’ll get from me.”

She huffed out a breath, her exasperation with the man in front of her from earlier returning. She turned over so her back was facing Baekhyun. “Get out.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, finishing pulling his pants up and then leaving the suite. He made his way towards his own room, where his fairy was waiting for him. He unlocked the door and walked inside, as he went further inside, he saw the little fairy sleeping soundly on top of one of the plush pillows. He bit his lip as his eyes raked over the blonde’s naked form; his back gently arched, small curve of his ass cutely propped up ready to be taken.

Still feeling high with power from his time with Sookyung, he put his finger on top of the fairy’s shoulder before gently shaking him awake.

Chanyeol woke up with a bit of a startle, turning onto his side to see who was causing the disturbance. Once his eyes focused on Baekhyun, he smiled. He reached out to grab the man’s finger and tug on it, encouraging him to sleep.

“Get up, precious,” Baekhyun cooed. “Let’s play, little fairy.”

This got Chanyeol’s attention, he jingled in interest. His only thought was _Baekhyun wants me_ as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes to fully wake himself up before he looked up at the man.

“You’re so good to me,” Baekhyun hummed, leaning down to kiss the top of the blonde’s head. He turned his attention to his luggage, rummaging through it to find his lube. He looked to Chanyeol, waiting for him to put out his hand. “Finger yourself for me, we’re gonna try something a little different tonight.”

Chanyeol nodded obediently, easily pressing two fingers inside of himself. He gasped into the air and kept his eyes trained on Baekhyun’s form. He was towering over Chanyeol like he always did when they did _this_: it never got less daunting for the fairy, always feeling self-conscious and odd. But Baekhyun shouldn’t have to worry about that. He pumped the fingers inside of himself when Baekhyun took his cock out of the fly of his slacks.

“Add one more, baby,” he instructed.

Chanyeol looked up at him, shocked. He’d never gone past two fingers before, why would Baekhyun need him to add more when two got him off fine? The question must’ve been clear on his face because Baekhyun tapped the side of Chanyeol’s thigh with his finger, “I said I wanted to try out something new.”

The fairy nodded, proceeded to squeeze a third finger into his hole. He frowned against the uncomfortable stretch that came with the addition but pushed through it. The thrusts of the digits slowly increased until he was pumping them erratically, how Baekhyun liked it.

“Put another one,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol’s fingers stilled inside of himself, he stared wide-eyed up at the human above him. _Four fingers? _The feeling of three was still on odd and slightly uncomfortable stretch.

Baekhyun nodded at him expectantly.

The blonde bit down on his bottom lip. He tried push another alongside the other, but he was met with too much resistance from his entrance. He lifted his teary gaze up to Baekhyun, begging for mercy. Mercy which didn’t really come.

At least not in the way he was hoping.

Baekhyun grabbed the little bottle of lube once again, squirting an obscene amount over the fairy’s hole and fingers. “Try again, precious.”

Chanyeol pressed his lips together in a thin line, but complied, nonetheless. The digit slipped in easier than it did the first time with the help of the lube, but the stretch didn’t feel any less strange and wrong.

“You look so good, baby, doing such a good job,” Baekhyun praised. He continued to watch as the fairy’s uncomfortable expression melted as the pain faded, watched as his fingers sped up, the sound of the excess lube ringing against the walls of their suite. After a minute or two of Chanyeol fucking himself on his fingers, Baekhyun stopped him.

Chanyeol was looking at him thoroughly confused, this was the first time he’d been asked to finger himself without getting to release.

“Turn over onto your stomach. It’ll be easier that way,” Baekhyun instructed, smiling as the blonde followed direction. He slicked up his pinky finger with a bit of lube before he pressed it against his entrance.

Chanyeol jolted his body forward at the feeling, almost collapsing chest first into the soft pillow beneath him. He looked over his shoulder at Baekhyun, unsure.

“Shhh, don’t worry, precious,” he cooed. This effectively relaxed Chanyeol, the fairy relaxing into the sheets. “I _promise_ you’ll enjoy this.”

Chanyeol nodded and got back up onto his hands and knees, fluttering his wings to release some of the tension in his body. He made sure to keep still this time when Baekhyun’s finger came in contact with his hole. He sucked in a shaky breath when the digit pushed more insistently and that was when what they were doing _clicked_. His nerves came right back tenfold, but he continued to ignore the feeling to please Baekhyun. Anything to please Baekhyun.

The tip slipped through the first ring of muscles, Chanyeol taking it with a gasp. Baekhyun continued to slowly push his finger until it went to just before his second knuckle. The fairy was deliciously tight around him, his cock twitched in interest.

Soon the pain from Baekhyun’s finger breaching him began to bleed into a confusing pleasure, Chanyeol cried out into the still midnight air uncontrollably. He buried his face into the sheets with a desperate tinkling noise, his wings fluttered like crazy. Baekhyun continued to praise him; told him how beautiful was, how good he was, how _lucky_ he was to have such an obedient fairy. He could hear the obscene sounds Baekhyun’s other hand working over his cock, Chanyeol’s arousal heightened with the sound and he began to push his hips back onto the finger.

Each jab over his little prostate was bringing him closer and closer to the edge and Baekhyun—who knew him so well—asked, “Are you about to cum, precious? Come on, cum for me. Show master how pretty you are.”

Chanyeol cried one last time, tears rolling down his cheeks from the force of his orgasm ripping through him. His little body trembled with aftershock while Baekhyun slowly eased his digit out of his hole.

It wasn’t long until the man came all over Chanyeol’s back with a grunt, not as much as usual coming out since his earlier session with Sookyung. Once he was done coming down from his high, he leaned over to press a kiss to the back of Chanyeol’s head, the blonde humming happily with the attention. “I’ll be right back to clean you up,” Baekhyun hummed before he stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Chanyeol smiled from his place on the pillow as he waited. The praises Baekhyun fed him continued to ring in his ears and his eyes began to droop. He was surprised out of his stupor when Baekhyun came back and rubbed a soft washcloth over Chanyeol’s soiled back and between his legs. The washcloth fell to the floor with a less than pleasant _splat_ before the man laid in bed next to the fairy.

“My good little fairy,” Baekhyun cooed, he pulled Chanyeol off his pillow to rest on his chest instead. “If only it could just be the two of us here. No Sookyung, no worry about what others would think, just you and me,” he sighed.

_If only,_ Chanyeol thought. He smiled thinking about Sookyung; about how she could never have what he had with Baekhyun. She would never mean as much to Baekhyun as Chanyeol did.

The blonde began to press light kisses wherever he could reach on Baekhyun’s chest, felt the man below him chuckle from the tickling sensation.

“Let’s get some sleep now, baby.”

Chanyeol nodded like the good boy he was. With his cheek against Baekhyun’s heartbeat, he fell asleep to the warm thought of finally being special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say that I don't have anything against Baekhyun or Chanyeol, I love both of them very much! In writing this fic I hope no one took it as me trying to write out my frustrations with either of them, I just wanted to explore this topic.
> 
> Now, in regards to what happens after this fic, I'm not 100% sure myself. Part of me wants to hope that Chanyeol's fairy friends would try to look for him once they realized he was missing, but another part of me knows they would probably be to scared of humans to do so. Some of the fairies probably think he's been killed by the time we get to end of this fic. I do think there's a possibility that Sookyung would set him free. I have no intention on writing another part to this story, the 15k that I have here was tough to get through and I feel like this fic alone is all I have to say.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this far, I do really hope you enjoyed this one even though it is heavier than my usual writing. 
> 
> If you have any questions/want to talk to me about this fic or any of my other fics, feel free to shoot me CC or talk to me on twitter!
> 
> Thank you again and please stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> In the notes at the beginning of the next and last chapter, I'll explain some of my reasoning behind writing a fic of this nature and include another trigger warning, just in case! This was very difficult for me to write and I don't want to trivialize any of these subjects/make it seem like they're okay.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, even thought this isn't even 2,000 words, and I do hope everyone stays happy, healthy, and sane during these tough times.
> 
> I'll be updating, hopefully tomorrow, but definitely before the end of this week!
> 
> Thank you and stay safe!


End file.
